Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing a compound that functions as a dichroic dye and also to a polarizing film containing the compound.
Description of the Related Art
JP-T-2007-510946 (published on Apr. 26, 2007) and JP-A-2013-101328 (published on May 23, 2013) describe a polarizing film containing a compound (dichroic dye) dispersed in an oriented polymerizable liquid crystal compound, and absorbing dichroic light.